everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ylenia Piovra
Ylenia Piovra is the daughter of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed, an Italian fairy tale collected by Italo Calvino. She is the older twin sister of Yuri Piovra. Info Name: Ylenia Piovra Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Man Wreathed in Seaweed Alignment: Royal Roommate: Ippolita Bellone Secret Heart's Desire: To slay the giant octopus and win over a prince. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sailing, swordfighting, and slaying sea beasts. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Mario Di Legno. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to loaf around when I'm supposed to be doing important things. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I love being the star of my own story! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I'm too tough for a girly girl class like this! Best Friend Forever After: My brother Yuri. Character Appearance Ylenia is of average height, with long blonde hair and teal eyes. She wears a green jacket over a white shirt and blue pants. Personality Ylenia is a bit sloppy and very carefree, and tends to not pay attention in class. She is a daydreamer and always has dreams of slaying sea monsters and rescuing princes. After all, she is the next Samphire Starboard and is more than honored to take his place. She would love to rescue her Prince Charming from a giant octopus. Ylenia and her brother have a "slobs vs. snobs" dynamic, with Ylenia as the slob. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Ylenia Piovra. My mother was kidnapped by a giant octopus. One day, a captain and a group of sailors went to save her. Among them was Samphire Starboard, a tramp and a drunkard. The captain and the other sailors disliked him, and the captain schemed to get rid of him, so he sent him adrift in a rowboat. He came to a cave where the princess was being held by the octopus. He fought and slew the octopus and rescued the princess. However, the captain claimed the girl for himself and disposed of Samphire Starboard. A wedding was set for the captain and the princess, but before they could wed Samphire Starboard appeared, covered in seaweed, with the princess' ring. The captain was arrested and Samphire Starboard took his rightful place as the princess' bridegroom. My father always looks with embarrassment at his wedding picture, having been clad in seaweed when they did so. He always tells me getting a bath that night to wash away the seaweed made him feel better. My father went through a twelve-step program and now he won't even touch a glass of wine. My mom's parents take good care of me and my twin brother Yuri. I'm glad I was picked to be the next Samphire Starboard rather than being the next princess, since I get to be the one who fights the octopus. It would be fine to sail the seven seas and rescue my prince. I'm all for action, adventures, and fighting octopuses (or maybe octopi?). I'm kinda sloppy, and I don't pay attention in class. My grades aren't the best, but honestly I don't think good grades are that important. As long as we know what to do in our stories, we won't have to worry about a thing. I can tell you just about anything about giant octopuses and other dastardly demons of the deep. I'm also good with weapons, and I'd love to find the perfect weapon to fight the giant octopus and cut him up and turn him into fried calamari. (I know, I don't sound very environmentally friendly...) That octopus isn't going to stop me! Trivia *Ylenia's surname means "octopus" in Italian. *Ylenia has a pet female albatross named Biancamaria. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kira Buckland, who voices Eirika in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Man Wreathed in Seaweed Category:Italian